Mountaintop
Appearances Season One *"Josh Just Happens to Live Here!": Not long after arriving in West Covina, California, Rebecca Bunch was given a tour of her new work place by her boss Darryl Whitefeather. He introduced to the head of paralegal Paula Proctor whom she mistakes for her new assistant. Darryl also introduces her to the communications director Mrs.Hernandez. He takes her to her office and asks if she'd consider representing him in his divorce. Darryl makes an unintentionally racist remark which Rebecca calls him out on. When she gets an alert on her phone about Josh's whereabouts she excuses herself to go find him. *"Josh's Girlfriend is Really Cool!": Rebecca and Paula walk to the offices together. Paula checks Rebecca's phone for Josh Chan's social media updates and learns he's going to Club Spider's that night. Later, Rebecca has a succesful meeting settling a business dispute for a client. *"I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!": At the firm Darryl insists his employees celebrate "Weekend Tuseday", a more party oriented version of . *"I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!": At work Rebecca tries to follow a new objective of making better choices be not eating unhealthy food in the break room. She also purchases an expensive Treadmill desk and has it set up in her office. Although she doesn't use it, Josh does when he meets her at the firm and gets her to help him complete a job application to the Aloha Tech Center. While he's there Josh convinces Rebecca to go on a date with Greg. *"Josh and I Are Good People!": After Rebecca ruins her date with Greg she feels the need to prove to him and herself that she is a good person. She goes to the firm with donuts and coffee for everyone and also makes charitable donations. She also agrees to be Darryl's divorce attorney and they leave Paula in charge of the office. Paula manages to whip the office into shape and increases the productivity. It's not without drama as she discovers Tim is an illegal immigrant and ultimately decides not to turn him in. When Rebecca and Darryl return they praise Paula for doing a good job running the firm. *"I'm So Happy That Josh Is So Happy!": Rebecca nearly costs the firm an important client named Calvin Young when she he's distracted by personal problems. She inadvertently ends up winning over the Calvin and getting him to hire the firm. She returns to Whitefeather & Associates with the staff applauding her efforts. Employees Lawyers Darryl Whitefeather Season One.jpeg| Darryl Whitefeather Founder, senior partner and part owner of the law firm. Nathaniel.jpg| Nathaniel Plimpton Attorney, senior partner and co-owner of the law firm. Rebecca Bunch Season One.jpg| Rebecca Bunch Star attorney at the law firm; now senior partner and part owner. Bert.jpg| Bert Buttenweiser Partner at the firm. Tim.jpeg| Tim Lawyer at the firm; secretly a Canadian. Jim.jpg| Jim Kittsworth Lawyer at the firm; bass aficionado. Associates Paula Proctor.jpg| Paula Proctor Head of the paralegal department. Mrs. Hernandez.jpeg| Mrs.Hernandez Communications director at the law firm. Karen.jpg| Karen Case worker and case assistant at the law firm. Maya.jpg| Maya Administrative assistant at the law firm. George.jpg| George Office staff whose name no one can remember and befriends/assists Nathaniel. Sunil Odhav.jpg| Sunil Odhav Law student and friend of Paula Proctor who works as a case assistant. Tour Areas found inside the offices of Whitefeather & Associates: Boardroom.jpeg|link=Whitefeather & Associates/Boardroom| Boardroom General meeting area for staff and clients. Break room.jpg|link=Whitefeather & Associates/Break room| Break room Staff eating area. Office Suite 1.jpeg|link=Whitefeather & Associates/Office Suite 1| Office Suite 1 Former office of attorney Darryl and Nathaniel. Rebecca's office.jpg|link=Whitefeather & Associates/Office Suite 2| Office Suite 2 Former office of attorney Rebecca Bunch Paula's desk.jpg|link=Whitefeather & Associates/Paula's desk| Paula's desk Workspace of paralegal Paula Proctor Notes Real world location , , State of California and the U.S. Government Services Administration. In 2015 the building was purchased by a joint venture between Stillwater Investment Group, Greenlaw Partners and CrossHarbor Capital Partners for $34.8 million. }} Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Paula Proctor Category:Darryl Whitefeather Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Bert Buttenweiser Category:Nathaniel Plimpton III Category:Mrs. Hernandez Category:George Category:Maya